False Alarm Friday
by Lola-2011
Summary: Erin's approaching due date has everyone on edge. But her. Stolen Moments Series Part 9


False Alarm Friday

The nearer Erin's due date came the more on edge David became. He watched every movement she made. And asked a million and one questions. Much to Erin's displeasure. She was at the end of her pregnancy and that meant she was more than over it. Over the inability to go more than ten minutes without going to the bathroom, over the baby's foot being constantly stuck in her rib, and most importantly over the increasingly back pain.

David had awoken to small, but strong jabs against his side. Erin was cuddled up next him sleeping soundly but their son was wide awake. Stretching and kicking like crazy. How she could sleep throughout the baby's acrobatics he'd never know. He rolled over on his side, his hand sliding up her pajama top, and caressed the taunt skin beneath his palm.

In just a few weeks he would be holding his son in his arms. He couldn't wait. Everything was ready. He had even put the crib together himself and installed the car seat in both their vehicles. "Good morning, Matteo."

"No." Erin whispered back. "A thousand times no."

"He needs a name."

"And he'll have one."

"When?"

Erin opened her eyes to look at him. "We'll know the right name when we hear it."

"I've given you lots of wonderful suggestions."

"That's your opinion."

"Anything is better than Oliver."

She arched an eyebrow. "Oliver was my grandfather's name."

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." he replied. "Why not just name him William after the Senator?"

"Because my nephew is Liam after my dad."

"We're running out of time here, Erin."

She rolled over onto her back. "We have plenty of time."

"The doctor said any time now." he reminded her. "Were you not listening at the appointment on Tuesday?"

"Of course I was listening." she replied. "It's been any time now for the past two weeks, David. The baby isn't even supposed to be here for another five days."

"And how many babies actually come on their due date?"

"Well so far I've got two out of three so I'm thinking the odds are in my favor."

"Really?" he questioned. "Two of your children were born right on time?"

"Yes." she told him. "Both Gracie and Dash."

David mulled the information over for a few moments. "And Liv?"

"She was born a little early." she answered. "It was right after the Amerithrax case went down. The stress was too much."

He thought back to the Amerithrax case. "That's right, you were pregnant then." he remembered. "How early?"

"About five weeks." she pushed herself up in the bed. "Everything worked out in the end though and that's all that matters."

"It was an impossible position." he recalled. "I thought you handled it well."

Erin half laughed half sighed. "Others didn't think so." she breathed out. "But it's all over now and in the past."

David leaned over and pressed a kiss to her very rounded abdomen. "We're just going to live in the here and now."

/

The clicking of heels reverberated throughout the bullpen as Erin Strauss made her way down the catwalk. Toward Aaron Hotchner's office. With a quick flick of her wrist she let herself inside without so much as a knock. Hotchner was startled by the sound but was quickly on his feet. "Ma'am?"

"Don't ma'am me, Aaron." her hand still held tightly to the doorknob. "You turned down the invitation to Hagerstown?"

"I didn't feel as though it needed our direct attention." he confirmed the report that he already sent to her office hours before. "I don't think it's something the FBI needs to be involved in."

With another flick of her wrist the door was slammed closed behind her. "I personally gave you that file for a reason, Aaron." she reminded him. "The case involved the daughter of a Congressman."

"It was an isolated incident." he told her. "I'm rather confident in the Hagerstown police department's handling of this case."

Erin made her way over to his desk. "But I, Agent Hotchner, am not." her hands came to rest on the back of the chair, her knuckles almost white from the grip. "I want you to send an agent to help with the investigation."

Hotchner exhaled his contempt of the situation. In life you had to pick and choose your battles. And this was not a battle that he wanted especially with his pregnant Section Chief. "I'll send Reid."

"No." she countered. "I want Morgan to go."

He eyed her suspiciously, taking in every aspect of her demeanor. "Okay."

Erin nodded her satisfaction of the situation. "Thank you." she breathed out.

"How far apart are those contractions coming?" he walked around to where she was standing.

"It's nothing." she waved it off. "Braxton Hicks."

His hand slid over her stomach, the tightness only seemed to intensify under his palm. "Seems pretty intense for Braxton Hicks."

"It will pass." she assured him. "This has been going on for two weeks now."

"Deep breaths." he instructed her. "In through the nose and out through the mouth."

She wanted to yell. To put him in his place. To remind him that she had done this three previous times. But his comforting hand rubbing circles on her lower back took all of her words away. This had to be the most intense contraction she had experienced in the past few weeks. She was just thankful for the encouraging words and gentle touch he was providing.

Aaron glanced down at his watch. "Pain subsiding?"

"Yes." she breathed out. "Dammit it hurts."

"At least thirty seconds, Erin." he told her. "How far apart are they?"

"Sporadic."

He took her hand and helped her sit down in the chair across from his desk. "I'll get Dave."

"No, don't." her words halted him. "I'm almost positive they're Braxton Hicks. They don't have any real pattern and vary in intensity."

"Humor me?"

Erin exhaled heavily. "Fine."

/

The beeping from the fetal monitor echoed throughout the silent room as the doctor glanced down at the results. David was trying his best to study the results over Catherine's shoulder. He had no idea what the lines even meant. There was enough anticipation running through his veins that he could barely contain his enthusiasm.

"So?" he finally asked.

"Definitely contractions." the doctor confirmed.

"I knew it!" he replied. "Erin was convinced she was going to go all the way to her due date."

Catherine nodded. "She probably will."

He arched an eyebrow. "I thought you said she was having contractions?"

"Small ones." she confirmed. "Unless something drastic changes I don't think his little guy is going to be making his appearance today."

Erin smiled from her position on the bed. The lingering thoughts of I told you so danced on her tongue but instead she kept them to herself. "Just a few more days." she told him. "We'll work on the name."

"Okay." he agreed. "You really think Erin will make it all the way to her due date."

Catherine couldn't help but laugh. "Knowing Erin, I wouldn't be a bit surprised." she replied as she began unhooking the straps from the machine from Erin. "In the meanwhile just try and relax. Enjoy some time just between the two of you. Finish out your day in the office Erin and then you're officially on maternity leave."

"I had planned to work Monday." she argued. "I have some very important meetings before I take leave."

The doctor just shook her head. "I believe you would deliver in the FBI building if there were someone there to give you an epidural."

Erin laughed. "I wouldn't go that far."

Finished.

Please leave me some feedback. Thanks!


End file.
